Spices & Herbs
by onefanable4ever
Summary: On the day of their graduation ceremony at Tootsuki Academy, Nakiri Erina disappeared without saying goodbye to her friends especially to a certain red-haired boy... Five years later, she once again returned to Japan, the place where it all began...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It was a fine day. A private plane just landed at Tokyo International Airport. Upon its arrival, countless culinary media and gourmet enthusiasts all over Japan eagerly awaits the new head of the renowned Nakiri Empire. A now matured Erina walks proudly and confidently among the seas of people that's flocking towards her. Her dazzling purple eyes holds such authority and grace at the same time. The long golden hair that adorned her in her younger years was now cut into shoulder length.

It has been five years since she left this place... her friends.. and him. Its been years since that incident happened, that one special day that will be forever engraved in her memory. If it wasn't for her beloved grandfather's request, she will never come back to the place where it all began..

Never...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cold region of Hokkaido, a certain red-haired boy, which is now grown into a fine man and one of the respected chef of his generation, peacefully observes the view of the pacific ocean from his balcony. He's currently on a trip to broaden his knowledge of Japanese cuisines. Well, that's what he thinks. The truth is he was told, not just by his father but also by his friends, to take it easy with experimenting too much and instead go on a long vacation. Just to keep his mind clear of all the things unnecessary.

It was like he was staring into a complete nothingness despite the breathtaking view that's visible in front of him. His body was physically present but his mind was mentally absent. Lost in his own thoughts, his phone begins to ring repeatedly in his pocket. "Yo, what's up?" He greeted.

"Don't you greet me with your usual stupid tone, yukihira." It was the voice of a very familiar white-haired woman.

"As you wish. So, what's your news" A long paused has gone by before the woman spoke.

A sighed was heard from the other side. "She's back."

"I didn't get it. Who's back?"

"You idiot! Just when I thought that you're really looking forward to seeing her again." Alice angrily scolded him. " Its Erina. She's back." That was the last thing he heard before Alice ended the conversation.

The very mention of her name was enough for his head to be filled with countless thoughts. For five years, five fucking years, she disappeared from their life, his life. Now that she's finally back, he didn't know why, but he felt a sudden urged to see her. He have so many questions he wanted to asked her. And maybe.. Maybe meeting her again will help him find the answers that he desperately seeks.

* * *

 **Thats it folks! My first attempt of a SouRina Fanfic.. Hope that you enjoyed reading the prologue. Don't forget to leave some comments/reviews to know your thoughts. Is it a yes or a nay? XD the success of this story is in the palm of your hands.**

 **Don't worry guys, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 😊**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or would ever attempt to own Shokugeki no Souma (although a part of me would love to). The characters, the original plot and every concept of Food Wars belongs to the rightful mangaka/author.**

 **Don't forget to vote also.**

 **P.S: English is not my first language and I'm not really fond of using it so please reconsider the erroneous grammars.**

 **Note: this story is also published in wattpad with the same title and same author :)**


	2. I

**I**

* * *

It's been five days since she arrived in her home country and to say that she's already getting bored is an understatement. The golden-haired beauty has practically nothing to do in Japan. Every time she attempts to do something she really wants, someone or somebody would interfere with her decisions. It seems that fate would not permit her.

She wanted to fly back to U.S as soon as possible but she's a hundred percent sure that her grandfather would drag her again here. Erina was not the type to break a promise. After all, she's a woman of words. She can clearly remember when she and her grandfather had a heated argument. Well it was more like she was being scolded by her grandfather, it was the first time in her entire life that she disappointed her beloved grandpa. That was the day before she decided to left Tootsuki. Erina was permitted to leave the country but in exchange she must work hard to established herself as a great chef in the States. All of that she obeyed in order for her secret to be kept safe.

The golden-haired woman looked at her phone and noticed that she missed a call from her cousin, Alice. She scanned her call logs and clicked on a certain voice mail. "Hi Erina. I tried calling you several times but it seems your line's busy. If you have the time please don't hesitate to call me. And Oh, before I forgot, I'll come and visit you maybe this week. Take care of yourself cousin, bye." A smile was plastered on Erina's face. Suddenly an urge to walk outside came to her mind.

Erina quickly picked up the key of her car and immediately headed towards the mansion's main door. One of the Nakiri's butler came to her aide when he saw the lady of the house leaving in a hurry.

"Nakiri Erina-sama, allow me to help yo-" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No need. I can drive on my own." She stopped to take a look at the butler.

"B-but my lady! What if something happens?" The butler reasoned out.

"I can take care of myself." She gave him an assuring glance before walking out the door.

"Then may I at least know where are you going?" He added.

"I don't know yet. Just don't worry about me. I'll be back." She entered her car, started its engine and left.

* * *

For the past hour, all she did was to stroll around the city. She visited places that caught her attention. From different cafes, a few restaurants to malls and now she's taking a good walk to the park. Being surrounded by nature soothes her. Erina watched her surroundings carefully. Few changes have been made but just enough for her to still recognize the views. No matter how much she deny it, deep in her heart, she really misses the place. It is, after all, where all the bad and even the best memories happened during her student years.

Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice calling out to her. "Erina!" She can't be wrong. It must be her.

As soon as she turned around, she's meet with a warm embrace by her ex-confidant. It was her pink-haired friend, Hisako. "Oh, how I miss you Erina!"

"H-Hisako." The golden-haired woman tightened her embrace. For almost a minute they stayed like that until Erina broke the hug. A big smile was visible to both of their faces.

"I'm glad to see you again." Hisako hold both of her friend's hand. She was really overjoyed to see her again for the first time in five years. She was so happy that Erina can't help but notice tears streaming down her face.

"Me too Hisako." Erina gave her a warm smile as she wipe the tears off of her friend's face.

"You've become gentle, Erina." Hisako said. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"I am always okay." Erina stated.

The pink-haired beauty shook her head. "I've known you for a long time, Erina. I would know if you're okay or not." She started to walk slowly with Erina following close behind.

She playfully rolled her eyes to her friend. "You worry too much, Hisako. Even after all this years."

She chuckled. "You know what? You're still the same Nakiri Erina that I've been with." A giggle escaped on the golden-haired lips.

"But don't you think I deserve to know what happened to you?" Hisako stopped walking to face Erina.

She saw the sudden change of expression of her friend and that cause her to be worried again. The pink-haired motioned for them to sit down since there was a bench near where they are standing. "I-I don't think I can talk about it now." Erina gave her a brief reply.

Hisako let out a sighed. "It's okay. Just know that I'm here whenever you want to talk about it." Erina stared at her and gave her a weak smile.

"I promise, I'll tell you soon."

"Yeah. I'll hold on to that." Hisako said. She stared at the sky for a moment before starting a conversation again. "You're unfair sometimes, you know that?" She teased.

"And why is that?" Erina questioned.

"Well, you left us without saying goodbye."

"Oh Hisako. There was a reason why I left." She responded. "I'm sorry."

"To think that I was the one closest to you. I failed as your confidant."

Erina stared at her. "No you didn't. I was the one who let you all down."

She grabbed the hand of Erina to assure her that she was not mad for all the things that the golden-haired has done. It was all in the past. "Nah, we understand you."

Hisako stood up and looked at her wristwatch. "I hate to say this but I have to go Erina." She gave her a one last hug which the golden-haired also returned. "If you want, I can become your secretary again."

Erina chuckled. "No need Hisako. I think you should focus more on your dreams and I heard you're already engage to Hayama." She teased the pink-haired. "Congratulations!"

A tint of pink adorned her cheeks. "Thank you, Erina."

The golden-haired beauty grinned. "Guess I have to pay the two of you a visit soon."

"Sure! We would love to." Hisako exclaimed. The two friends exchange a few laughs before going their separate ways.

* * *

A Few days have passed since she met Hisako. So far, out of all her Tootsuki friends, the pinkette was the first one she met in person for a very long time. She doubt that the others knew that she already returned. Then again, there are some who immediately contacted her days after her arrival. She can't blame them though, they have their own life and career to manage now.

The loud ticking of the clock can be heard in the room along with the sound of paper being turned one page at a time. It was Erina, who was signing and checking the documents her grandfather entrusted her to accomplish. Finally, her beloved grandpa, gave her a somewhat worthwhile tasks enough to keep herself busy.

Well, truth be told, one of the reasons why she's in Japan was because she overexert herself managing her own restaurant in America to the point where she was admitted to a hospital due to fatigue and lack intake of iron. Getting sick is a rare case for Erina so when news of her predicament reached her grandfather, the old man immediately booked a flight to U.S in order to visit his precious granddaughter. Once she was healed, Nakiri Senzaemon pleaded for her to take a six months vacation. For her it was more like a command than a request. Knowing her, she couldn't say no to her beloved grandpa. She let him down once, she could not afford to do it for the second time. Besides she believes that Senzaemon's doing it for her own good.

A sudden slam of the door surprised her. She stopped whatever she was doing and focused on the silver-haired beauty who was slowly walking towards her with a cheeky smirk plastered on her face.

"Miss me?" Erina smiled teasingly at her cousin.

"Oh please my dear cousin, as if I would." Alice retorted.

The both of them giggled. "I expected you to come sooner than this." The silver-haired woman sits on the vacant chair in front of Erina's desk.

"Well, there's the thing about my newly opened restaurant in Denmark. I'm sure you know that." Erina nodded fully aware what her cousin was saying. "Then there's the baby thing." Alice touched her stomach gently.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?!" Joy was visible to both of their faces. Erina was happy for her cousin but she can tell that Alice was the one who's very excited.

Alice grinned. "Yes. Three weeks."

Alice and Ryo tied the knot a year ago. Well, it's pretty obvious that they'll end up with each other. Since their academy days, the two were inseparable. It's funny that her cousin was the first to confess, a brave move coming from her. Of course, in accordance to tradition, Ryo was the one who proposed. A private wedding in the cold country of Denmark, the place where they first met. Sad to say, Erina missed it. She couldn't attend due to some urgent and personal matters. Lucky for her, Alice loves her very much to let her off the hook. Despite the things she had done in the past, her cousin was the only one she can hold on to. Among all of her friends, Alice's the only one who knew the reason why she left.

"Did Ryo knew about this?" Erina asked.

Alice shook her head. "Not yet. I'm planning on telling him this coming Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Because he'll be back on Wednesday from Denmark."

"Oh."

The silver haired beauty let out a chuckle. She touched Erina's both hands. "So, I want you to be there with us."

"Huh? Are you crazy? It's supposed to be a happy day for the two of you and you want me as a third wheel?" Erina raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I also invited another one." Alice said it too fast for Erina to catch the last phrase. "Please! Please, Erina. I'm super excited but I'm also scared. So, I want you to be there with me." She begged the owner of the god's tongue.

Erina sighed. "I guess, I have no choice. I'll give you my support." Alice hugged the golden haired woman in which Erina returned with a smile.

* * *

"How is it? Can the baby bump be seen already?" Alice questioned.

"Calm down Alice. It takes several months for it to become visible. Besides you look beautiful whatever dress you pick. You worry too much." Sometimes her cousin can be very troublesome.

"Okay. I'll believe you. For now." Alice said.

"Whatever." Erina chuckled. "I'm gonna head downstairs now, I'll have to do the foods plating." Alice gave her a quick nod. Before closing the door of the Master's bedroom, The golden haired took a quick glance at her cousin.

It took Erina fifteen minutes to arrange and finalize all the foods that they're going to eat. Now all that's left is to wait for the husband and the mysterious guest to appear. Everything must be perfect, it is her way of repaying her silver haired cousin after all. But what really made her look forward to this day was based entirely on curiosity. She wonders what faces would Ryo make when he learns that Alice was already pregnant. Erina considered Kurokiba Ryo as one of her friend. Though they seldom interact with each other due to Ryo being quiet most of the time. The only time you could witness the talkative side of him is when he's cooking or if it concerns foods. Out of all people, She knew that her cousin, Alice is the best person who could bring out the other side of Kurokiba, the softer and tamer one.

The golden-haired is in the middle of arranging the dining table when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Alice said getting down the stairs.

"Its okay. I got it." Erina insisted since she's about a few meter away from the door. "Just finished preparing the table for me, please."

Erina dusted off the dirt on her dress and fixed her hair that's tied in a bun to make herself presentable enough. "It's been a long time R-" Upon opening the door, the smile that was on her face a moment ago turned into a frown.

Standing in front of her was the man she used to love. The same man who saved her from her painful past and the only one, brave enough to destroy the walls around her throne she worked really hard to build. Golden orbs stared against purple ones. Neither of them make a move to break the moment. So much has changed for the passed five years but how come when she saw him, her heart frantically beats. She should be over him by now.

 _She must._

"Yukihira Soma." his name bitterly escaped her lips as a whisper.

* * *

 **Omg, I know, my grammar sucks. I'm sorry but English is not really my native language. I'm an Asian, by the way. I just wanna say that I really love erina and souma and I badly want them to be a couple at the end of the series but patience is a virtue my friends. I hope you like the first chapter. It's hard getting an inspiration especially when there's not much interaction between our two favorite couple in the latest update.**

 **I would really appreciate if you leave some reviews. Criticisms are also accepted if it's for the betterment of the story.**

 **Thank you very much for reading! Until the next update! Ciao.**


End file.
